homefandomcom-20200213-history
Quotes
Please add quotes and sayings about homes here. When possible, include information about the source. Some of these quotes will be featured on the main page of the wiki. Others may be used to add an interesting note to our other pages. * "Home Sweet Home" * “Home is the place where, when you have to go there, they have to take you in.”—Robert Frost * "Home is not where you live, but where they understand you”—Christian Morganstern * "There is nothing like staying at home for real comfort."—Jane Austen * "Home is a place you grow up wanting to leave, and grow old wanting to get back to."—John Ed Pearce * "I had rather be on my farm than be emperor of the world."—George Washington * "A house that does not have one worn, comfy chair in it is soulless."—May Sarton * "It takes hands to build a house, but only hearts can build a home."—Author Unknown * "Home is where the heart is."—Pliny the Elder * "I love you - I am at rest with you - I have come home."—Dorothy L. Sayers * "Home is the nicest word there is."—Laura I. Wilder * "A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it."—George Moore * "A good home must be made, not bought."—Joyce Maynard, Domestic Affairs * "Love begins at home, and it is not how much we do...but how much love we put in that action."—Mother Teresa * "'Mid pleasures and palaces though we may roam," * "Be it ever so humble there's no place like home!"—John Howard Payne (1791-1852) * "Good homes are still the best source of good humans."—Neal A. Maxwell * "A house is made of walls and beams; a home is built with love and dreams."—Unknown * "Home is where the hard drive is." -- GreenReaper * "Home is where you feel like being on your mother's womb"—Unsourced psychoanalist * "Home is a four letter word in English language"—Simple Wikipedia * "Home is the starting point in Baseball games" * "Home is a world you can create within yourself"—New New Age movement * "Feeling really at home comes with recognizing your needs and learning to satisfy them."—Joan Kron, Home Psyche, quoted in Paula Jhung's Cleaning and the Meaning of Life. * "Have nothing in your houses that you do not know to be useful, or believe to be beautiful."—William Morris A quote about differing perspectives on Home: * "you think home is someplace to BE. I think home is someplace to be FROM" -Shaun Neece Help select the next featured quote Each month we feature a quote on our main page. You can see the previously featured quotes or vote to select a future one. Related * books Related Web sites * home quotes on thinkexist.com * Home Quotes and Saying about Homesickness on quotegarden * home quotes on brainyquote * home quotes on quotationspage * "Great quotes and favorite sayings about home and family" from My Favorite Ezines Category:Content Category:Featured